What If?
by peculiarpines518
Summary: What if the snake had bitten Manolo, and not Maria? When an old man offers her an opportunity for her to never leave her love's side, it's too good an offer to pass up. However, nothing is as it seems. AU. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. As always I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Death of Her Loved One**

Maria screamed as she was roughly pushed out of the way by Manolo. Her heartbeat quickened its pace when she saw the snake bite him. His eyes widened, and he quickly lost his strength and fell down. Quickly catching him, she suddenly felt tears in her eyes. He struggled to breathe; but the venom had immediately affected him, and he felt as though he was starting to lose consciousness.

"Manolo, stay with me! Don't you dare die on me!" Maria's shriek echoed throughout the place but it did nothing; her lover was still close to dying. "Maria… it's okay… you'll be okay without me…" he smiled weakly. The young girl held him close, he couldn't die. He just couldn't, not when she just came back home from Spain. Tears streamed down her face. _Oh, please no… this can't be happening…_

"Maria… _mi amor_ , don't cry… I'll always be here in your heart. And besides, you have Joaquin; everything will be alright… you're a strong girl and I know that you'll get through." "But what about YOU?!"

Manolo smiled, and before his eyes closed for the final time, he uttered one last sentence…

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks became even more tear-stained than they already were. She shook him back-and-forth, hoping that this was all just a bad dream and that in the real world he was still alive. But nothing changed. "Manolo?! MANOLO?!" She hugged him tightly and checked his pulse.

Gone. Manolo Sanchez was dead.

Her scream could be heard throughout all of San Angel. "HELP! ANYONE, PLEASE! HELP!"

General Posada, Carlos, and Joaquin, alerted, came running to her aid. "Maria, what happened?"

It seemed to rain even harder, they were soaking wet but they didn't care. Maria came rushing out holding Manolo's corpse. Sniffling and still shedding a few tears, she struggled to speak. "There… there was a snake; he pushed me out of the way…"

Joaquin's eyes turned into dinner plates and tears threatened to spill out of them. _Oh, not you, Manny… it should have been me…_

He spotted his best friend's guitar and hugged it close to his chest. He wanted to hold it one last time…

General Posada hugged Maria tightly. While he may have not liked the Sanchez bullfighter at first, he had to admit that he had sort of grown on him over time. He had thought that he was not worthy of marrying his daughter, but after what he did for her…

He was crying, Carlos was crying, Joaquin was crying, and Maria was crying.

Everybody missed him.

Finally, Carlos found his voice. "Manolo…" he croaked. That was all he could say.

Joaquin finally let go of the guitar and offered it. Though he wasn't sure to whom, the heartbroken girl who had lost her love or the devastated father who lost his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria sat quietly at the proposal tree, hugging Manolo's guitar to her chest. _He wasn't supposed to die this way…_

She stared at the message she had carved into it when they were still kids.

 _Always play from the heart. (Heart shape) Maria._

Heart. Her heart was broken. She didn't think she would ever be the same again, at least not without him.

"I miss him." She said aloud to no one in particular.

"Do you wish to see him again?"

She jumped at the voice, it sounded old and raspy.

She spun around… and came face-to-face with an old man.

She sniffled a bit. "Yes…"

"Think about what you say, girl." The old man was no more; she was staring at Xibalba himself.

She gritted her teeth. She was old enough to make her own decisions, wasn't she? She had been controlled too many times in her life. By her father and then the people at Spain…

"With _all_ my _heart._ "

Xibalba chuckled. "Very well."

With a snap of his fingers, a two-headed snake appeared out of nowhere and bit her.

Maria gasped, but closed her eyes as she fainted. _Manolo…_

She had a ghost of a grin on her face.

Xibalba spread out his wings and flew, cackling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **MEANWHILE SIMULTANEOUSLY**

Joaquin had tears in his eyes as they placed Manolo in the coffin. He insisted on burying his best friend himself, since he wanted to see him one last time.

He talked to his best friend's dead body sadly. "Well, I guess this is it… you know, I always thought that I would be the first one to die, like in a fight against Chakal or something, like Dad… I didn't want you to die like this. It should have been me who that snake bit. I'm sorry about everything. All our little fights and arguments… it was all useless. Maria should have married you…" he hated to say that he had won even when he didn't. "No, I should have died. I wish that I could do something to save you.."

Manolo said nothing.

Joaquin sighed. "Goodbye, old friend." As he started to leave the room, a wild idea popped into his head.

He grabbed the Medal of Everlasting Life and latched it onto Manolo's shirt. Nothing happened. A minute passed. Two, three, four.

Then suddenly; Manolo's eyes opened and he gasped, sitting up. He looked at himself in amazement. "I'm… I'm…"

"Alive!" Joaquin finished happily. "You're alive!"

Manolo grinned slightly before he remembered something. Something important.

"Maria! Where is she? Is she okay?"

Joaquin smiled, still in a daze. "I'll go find her and tell her the good news!"

However, she wasn't alive to hear the good news…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. Okay, review answer time!  
**

**Agent007-Sanchez: Well then, I guess it's a common thought! LOL. Thanks for reviewing. Here, have a cookie!**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: OMG, Thanks for the kind words! Here, have a free cookie. I'm happy to see you favorited this! :D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter.**

 **ec (Guest): Oh, don't worry, I'll see to it that Manolo is proud of her ;) Just for YOU, HERE, NOW SIR/MA'MM YOU HAVE A FREE COOKIE! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Also, guys one little thing: as you know this is an AU, so I changed a few things like what Xibalba and La Muerte made a wager about. I hope you guys will like this chapter! Also, I imagined that Maria's mami passed away and that her name was Anita. Also, I'm having trouble about the next chapter. Please say in the reviews what you think Maria's fear should be and what Xibalba assumes is her fear. Thanks!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Two: Traveling Through the Land of the Remembered**

Maria opened her eyes slowly; she didn't know where she was. For a moment, she didn't even know who she was! Then it all came rushing back to her. Manolo. Death. Heartbroken. Old man. Deal. Death as well.

 _This wasn't part of the deal, old man. Where_ am _I?_

She carefully examined herself. She had become a skeleton, and she felt light.

Maria lifted her body up, looking for Manolo and turning her back. _Where is he?_ "Hello!" Came a voice from in front of her. She jumped, and turned around to face whoever that was. A friendly-looking skeleton-man smiled at her. "Where-"

"You're going to be a little disoriented at first, let's start with your name."  
"Manolo Sanchez!" "Really? Parents and their crazy baby names…" he muttered.

She laughed. "Oh. No, I'm looking for Manolo Sanchez. My name is Maria Posada."

"Oh! Okay. You're looking for a Sanchez? Man, that family just keeps on growing." He said as he scribbled her name down on his notepad. Something about this man made him seem friendly. "Climb on." "So you're going to help me?" she asked excitedly, smiling as she did as she was told. The man smiled. "I would love nothing more than to reunite a young couple."

The horse galloped down, making the ride seem thrilling. The man screamed and Maria laughed. _This is actually kind of fun. Now all I have to do is find Manolo._

The horse stopped and she climbed off. "Thank you." She said. But they were already gone. She looked around and saw that there was a parade. She heard angelic singing and recalled hearing it before. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Mama?" she whispered. No reply. She climbed up the float and saw a beautiful woman with long beautiful brown curls piled up in a messy bun above her head dancing. She was wearing a red and white flowing dress. She stopped dancing at hearing the voice.

"Maria?" she whispered. She turned around. "Mama!" "Maria!" They hugged each other tightly, neither one wanted to let go. "I've missed you so much, Mama," Maria sobbed, muffled by the hug. "As have I, _mija."_ Finally they let go.

"Papa told me you died while I was in Spain…" Anita sighed. "I got sick. But that's not important. What are you doing here?"

"Mama, I'm here to be reunited with the love of my life." Anita chuckled. "I always knew that you and Manolo would get together one day." Maria blushed lightly, but continued talking. "But I need help to find him."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go to La Muerte. She'll help you. She's got a heart of gold!"

"La Mue- who?" "Just come on!"

She grabbed her hand and led the way.

OOOOOOOOO

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in front of La Muerte's colorful castle.

Maria gasped in astonishment. The castle itself was beautiful, and it was bursting with color. Anita managed to snap Maria out of her trance and pull her into the castle.

As they reached the table, Maria curtsied. "My Lady, can you please help me find Manolo Sanchez?"

"No one here can help you." She gasped as Xibalba's wings spread out from behind the chair and he whipped around to look at her.

"The Land of the Remembered has a new ruler!" Xibalba said happily. The glee on his face was not a pleasant thing to see. Anita stepped forward angrily. "But La Muerte would never hand over her domain to you!"

Xibalba picked his teeth to remove a piece of fruit. "She lost a bet. All thanks to you, Maria."

"What?!"  
"You see, La Muerte bet that Manolo would marry you. I bet that you would marry Joaquin or no one. And since you're not around anymore… Basically, I win because you married no one." 

"NO! But Manolo PASSED AWAY! I SAW him! Oh no…!"  
Xibalba grinned darkly as he explained. "Oh, yes... One snake bite merely put him in a trance. My champion easily woke him with the medal I gave him."

"Medal? What medal?!"  
"The medal of everlasting life." Maria gritted her teeth. _So that's why he never seems to get hurt…_

"You cheater!" Xibalba smirked, satisfied with his win. "I will expose you to La Muerte! And then we will settle this!"

Xibalba's smirk was gone and replaced with a scowl. "In all my years, no one in any realm," he slid across the table towards her angrily. "has dared to speak to me in that manner. So, I ask you, are you threatening _me_?"

Maria's only response was a slap to the face. "Have it your way. But you'll likely never reach her in her new realm. I should know, I rotted there for eons."

He spread out his wings and flew away once again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to keep an eye on two mortals. CIAO!"

Maria was practically shaking from anger. Anita placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!"

"Maria's DEAD?! And MANOLO WON'T MARRY HER?! AHHHHHHHH!"

Mary Beth laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Now, do you want me to finish the story?"

Everybody nodded their approval.

"So, one thing was for sure, Maria needed her other's help to find the Land of the Forgotten…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we supposed to find La Muerte?" Maria asked worriedly.

"If La Muerte's where Xibalba rotted away, then she's in the Land of the Forgotten," Anita said thoughtfully.

"Then let's go there!"

Anita gasped. "But going there would be certain DOOM!"  
Maria's fine brown eyebrows came together. "Well, it's a good day for doom." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lot of walking (and help by the overly optimistic being made out of wax and clouds who called himself the Candle Maker), and conquering the maze, they had finally reached Xibalba's (former) castle. As they entered, Maria couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit excited. She was finally to going to see La Muerte. Rushing through the dark and drab hallways, she finally saw a beautiful being covered in head to toe with red and marigolds. "La Muerte! I need a word with you, My Lady!" La Muerte turned around with a look of surprise evident on her face. "Maria? But, how did you get here?" she asked. "I had some help," Maria said, nodding to the Candle Maker. He had a rather guilty look on his face, like a child caught stealing cookies. "Hey there," he said nervously. "Candle Maker," she nodded. Her face brightened up as she saw Maria's mother. "Anita!"

"I know about the wager," Maria said, stepping forward. "Xibalba cheated!"

The sugar skull goddess' eyes widened angrily. "He did WHAT?!"

"Y-yeah!" Maria said, annoyed as well. "With a two-headed snake!"

La Muerte looked like she was about to explode. She started shaking, and the candles on her _sombrero_ lit up brighter than ever. "You might wanna cover your ears right now," The Candle Maker warned.

Her shriek echoed throughout all the Lands.

"XI-BAL-BAAAA!"

Instantly, Xibalba appeared with a bottle of wine in his hands. "Yes, my dear?" _How dare he think that this is some kind of a friendly call!  
_ He dropped the glass when he saw Maria and Anita in the background, and the enraged look on his wife's face. She marched up to him angrily. "YOU MISBEGOTTEN SON OF A LEPROUS DONKEY! YOU CHEATED! AGAIN!"

"I did no such thing!" Xibalba protested defensively. But as he saw her snatch the two-headed snake out of his clothes, he chuckled nervously. He took it back and started toying with it. "Oh, that! It has a mind of its own.. or two!"

She angrily hovered over him before turning her back on him, outraged. "That is UNFORGIVABLE!"  
"Oh, please!" Xibalba said, quite foolishly, might I add. "I never sent that snake to Manolo, and I never gave that medal to Joaquin!" Realizing what he just said, the king of the Land of the Forgotten covered his mouth. _Uh-oh._

La Muerte froze in her tracks. "WHAT medal?" "The… uh… one I NEVER gave him. Never. At all. Who IS this 'Joaquin'?"

She grabbed his mouth roughly. "You gave Joaquin The MEDAL OF EVERLASTING LIFE?!"  
"…Yes?"

She angrily sent a flurry of marigold petals flying at his face. "Please, can you help me up?" Anita asked politely. La Muerte grinned as she did so, smiling. _Oh, yeah, you're gonna get what's coming to ya, Xibalba…_

She giggled as Anita slapped him hard. "Oh, come on! That was my third slap!" He muttered to himself.

"Thank you."

"Uh, can I get a slap too?"

"Come on, I have to go back."

La Muerte turned to him. "It's only fair."

"Ugh."

She gave him her best pleading eyes. "No. Never."  
She put on a flirty smile and stroked his wings. "Please, Balby?"  
"No. Not today,"

She pushed him away, irritated. "YOU BETTER DO THIS!"

"NO."

"Hey," Maria piped up. "How about a wager?"

"A wager?" The two gods of death said simultaneously.

"If I win, you give me my life back."

"You have nothing I want." Xibalba said.

"But I do," La Muerte offered. "If you win, Xibalba, you can have control of both realms."  
"You name the task, anything you want, and I beat you." Maria explained.

Xibalba frowned. "What? Are you afraid you might lose?" Maria challenged.

"What'cha doin', kid?" The Candle Maker chimed in uncertainly.

"Do we have a deal?"  
"We have a deal. Now, tell, me, girl, what keeps you up at night? What eats at you from the inside? What, do tell, is your worst fear?"

He chuckled darkly. "Got it." Xibalba snapped his fingers and they were all transported.

Maria looked around. _Oh, no._

 **That's it for this extra-long chapter! Like I said before, please leave in the review what Maria's fear is and what Xibalba assumes is. Thanks for reading! Review, please! I love all you readers!**


	3. NOTE (PLEASE READ IM NOT DISCONTINUING)

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry there aren't any updates. But I'd like to thank everyone who hasn't given up on this crappy story. (Or maybe you have.)**

 **I know stuff like this is really annoying, but I want to explain myself. First, my best friend turned out to be fake. Second, Gravity Falls ended. Third, I got friendzoned. And to top it all off, my parents started fighting a lot. So things are kinda… toxic. But I know no one cares. Hahahaha. I just wanted to be honest, even though every time I am, it backfires.**

 **I know I'm a whiney little kid, and I apologize for that. But believe me, What If? isn't gonna get discontinued! It's here to stay. Even though it's probably lost followers by now…**

 **I'm working on the next chapter right now! And it'll be up soon, I promise (if something doesn't get in the way)**

 **Thank you for your continued patience and support.**


End file.
